Conventionally, there has been disclosed a method of mutually bonding a plurality of ceramics structures by coating a bonding material on a bonded surface of a ceramics structure and pressing another ceramics structure against a side face coated with the bonding material.
Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-7455
However, if the amount of the coated bonding material is small, a gap which is generated needs to be bridged in a later process, and productivity therefore goes down. And, if the amount of the bonding material is more than adequate to bridge the gap, the bonding material would excessively be squeezed out to an end face of a stacked body. Then, this excessively protruding bonding material leads to occurrence of shrinkage or cracks on a surface and inside of a bonding material layer, and causes a problem of a decrease in a bonding force mutually between the ceramics structures.
The present invention has been made in light of the above-described problem, and provides a method of bonding ceramic structures capable of preventing occurrence of shrinkage or cracks on a surface and inside of a bonding material layer between ceramics structures used for a filter for collecting particulates in exhaust gas from an internal-combustion engine, a boiler, and the like, and those used for a catalyst carrier, and the like.